


Online to Reality

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, Emails, Love, M/M, online, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Modern AU in which Grif and Simmons live in the same apartment building, yet they only find out after become online pen pals.





	Online to Reality

Simmons was mindlessly scrolling through an internet forum for the past three hours. He’d seen numerous inappropriate things, but he wasn’t looking for porn. To be quite honest, Simmons wasn’t even sure of what he was looking for. He just needed something to get his mind off of the passing of his beloved pet, his goldfish Bill. Simmons had just attended his toilet flushing funeral and was very upset about the entire experience. While he never turned down the sighting of another nice dick, it definitely wasn’t what he needed at a time like this.  
Simmons passed through numerous different things, as the forum was titled “anything goes”. He had seen a lot of weird stuff in his days, so this wasn’t something that was new to him. Surprisingly enough, Simmons wasn’t phased by anything that he saw.   
However, the one thing that actually surprised him was the sighting of an email address. The accompanying post stated:  
‘Hey, my name is Grif. Most people don’t post these things, but I’m fairly new to the Blood Gulch area and wanted to try and meet some new friends. Please only respond if you’re in the same area as me. Also, please don’t send nudes. I’m desensitized to your fake bullshit most people send nowadays. Keep your tiny penis to yourself, thank you very much. My email is grifrox@rvb.com. Thank you for your time.’  
Simmons was intrigued by this person’s invitation to email them. Since he lived in Blood Gulch for about five years now, he figured he was qualified enough to speak to them. He opened up his email and began to type out a message.  
He deleted it three times before coming up with one that Simmons truly enjoyed. The final message was:  
From simmguy@rvb.com  
To grifrox@rvb.com  
‘Hello! My name is Dick Simmons, but you can just call me Simmons. I’ve lived in the Blood Gulch Area for about five years now. I live pretty much in the heart of the town and know a fair bit about the area and the surrounding towns. If you need any help on where to eat or what to do, I could always help you. I just hope you enjoy it here! Where did you originally come from, if you don’t mind me asking?  
This email is pretty much a major mess because I don’t really do these kinds of things. I just figured I’d be nice to the newbie in town.  
I would send you a photo of my face, but since you explicitly stated no dick pics, I won’t subject you to that lol.  
I thought I’d introduce myself to you and if you need any advice about things around town, I’m your guy!  
From,  
Simmons’

Simmons hit send and immediately closed the laptop. Even though he tried the message three times until he perfected it, he was still nervous with the way that he wrote it. He didn’t have any particular reason for this nervousness, he just could feel the butterflies flying around in his stomach.   
He got up off the couch and placed the laptop on the coffee table. Simmons dragged himself into his bedroom and slumped onto his bed. He fell asleep once his head hit the pillow, not caring about the fact that he was still wearing jeans and he had definitely forgotten about the fish funeral he had for Bill earlier that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! I'm not entirely certain when the next chapter will be out, as I am swamped with work as finals are coming up. However, my goal is to get it up as soon as ASAP, so please be on the lookout! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and/or kudos so that I know I am doing my job :)


End file.
